Sight of Your Voice
by LawliPop
Summary: Shizuka gets a late night visitor. [BakuraxShizuka oneshot]


_A/N: Just some spur-of-the-moment fluff that came to me. BakuraxShizuka. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**_- . Sight of Your Voice . -_**

Bakura hadn't known whose room he was entering as he pushed open the sliding door with more force than necessary. He had been hoping to find Mariku – he had a score to settle with the Egyptian, and he wasn't about to back down – and so had intelligently decided to just barge into every room on the blimp until he found the aforementioned manifestation.

The Spirit predicted in advance that the room he was about to enter did not belong to Mariku, but to one of Yugi's little friends. And he was right, as usual. But he wasn't expecting the girl he was unfamiliar with to be in there, sitting on a plush chair on the opposite side of the room and staring blankly out the small, round window before her.

The others he could have dealt with easier. The dog-like blond, the friendship-preaching brunette, and the pencil-haired boy were all deathly afraid of him. He could have just had his fun with scaring either of them and been off on his search again. But she was different. He didn't know how to interact with this girl. Hell, he didn't even know her name off the top of his head.

The slamming open of the door caused the girl to jump in surprise and withdraw from the reverie she must have slipped into. She stood up to face him; her face showed fear, but still her eyes remained blank even as she gazed right at him.

"Who's there?" she asked hesitantly, her voice soft as a gentle breeze. "Big brother, is that you?"

Ah, yes, she was the one without sight. Bakura remembered now. She was sister to the mediocre duelist Jounouchi. What had that idiot blond called her? The thief pondered a moment, and then it came to him. Oh yes! Shizuka - that was her name.

Bakura stared at her, analyzing her features. She looked nothing like her brother – the Spirit was pleased to notice this. Her hair was auburn in color and long, very long, touching down to the center of her back; it appeared to be very softin texture, and for a brief moment Bakura wondered how it would feel if he ran his hands through the tresses. It was the first time he had seen her without the medical bandages on her face, so he had a first glimpse of the hazel-brown orbs that were her eyes. Her eyes were clouded over by the remnants of her blindness – soon, though, that would disappear, according to KatsuyaJounouchi.

"Hello..?" she called out, looking straight at Bakura but not recognizing his presence. "I-I know someone's in here."

_Shut up,_ he wanted to say, _Shut up little girl, nobody's here; I'm merely a shadow stalking my prey; don't speak to me and I won't hurt you._

Shizuka's body visibly trembled and she wrapped her arms around herself. Bakura's left eyebrow rose and he tilted his head to the side, just observing her for a moment. Was she cold? Or frightened? Again she was gazing right through him, her blank hazel gaze never once wavering. Could she sense his dark aura? Did she know it wasn't one of her friends?

She opened her mouth once again in order to say something more, but Bakura prevented the words by placing his hand over her mouth. She recoiled in shock and tried to twist her face out of the rough grasp, but the attempt proved to be futile as the grip merely tightened.

"Shh," Bakura cooed, his voice coming out far more gentle than usual, which amazed even the thief. "Don't say a word." He moved his hand so that he cupped her cheek, tracing her jaw and lips with his thumb. "I was never here. You never heard my voice."

Shizuka nodded compliantly and Bakura withdrew his hand, thinking that he had discovered the method of dealing with the auburn-haired girl. As soon as her mouth was free, however, the girl parted her lips and screamed. The Spirit flinched at the shrill tone.

"Big brother! Someone help me!"

Bakura growled, not having the time or the patience to put up with her insubordination. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he pulled Shizuka forward, lowering his head and smashing his mouth against hers. The kiss efficiently silenced the distressed cries for help and, Bakura noticed with an amused smirk, caused the girl's cheeks to turn a fierce shade of pink. He deepened the kiss, forcefully parting her lips and shoving his tongue into her mouth. She shivered noticeably and he pulled away, the conceited grin never leaving his pale face.

"I was never here," he told her again.

She nodded in understanding, remaining quiet this time.

Bakura moved back towards the door, opening it. He hesitated, standing in the entryway, and snuck a glance back at her. Her face was still flustered, her eyes appearing slightly more alive than before, and she was touching her lips in both disbelief and delight.

"Tell me your name first," she finally breathed. "Please."

Bakura smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up, little girl. If you stay quiet, I'll come back again tomorrow."

With a smile, Shizuka turned away from him and the thief left without saying anything further.

And Shizuka did stay quiet, speaking no words of her late night visitor to her brother or to any of her friends. In fact, she hardly spoke at all after that occurrence. But she listened always, always searching for his voice. And she was rewarded the next evening, for Bakura returned to her room as promised. And the evening after that.

... And on the fourth night, Bakura had to wonder as he entered the small room to be greeted by her already-blushing face: Who was manipulating who in this situation? And before he could even answer himself he was pulling her body against his and kissing the breath out of her.

**_- . End . -_**


End file.
